Toddler Danger
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: When all seems lost for the Toddler, Captain Man decides that he must take care of the Toddler in order to help the Toddler regain his memory.
1. Helping A Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. It's me. Captainmansbabygirl. I've been having a really good time writing these Henry Danger fan fics and to prove that, I'm deciding to write this one. Cooper Barnes and Ben Giroux get along really good in real life but, remember the 2 epic battles that they had? Well, now, Captain Man's deciding to convert the Toddler from bad to good. Do you think it might work out? Well, you're about to find out.**

This starts with Captain Man's POV:

Captain Man's POV:  
After taking Max, Phoebe, and Henry home, I decided to go back to the Swellview train tracks, where I threw the Toddler off of the train.

Just when I got there, I found the Toddler lying on the ground.

That's when I ran over to him.

When I got to his body, I then knelt down beside him.

I then saw some scratches on his hairy legs that looked like they were about to cut open and I also saw some bruises on his arms.

Just as I was checking him over for injuries, I heard him crying.

That's when I knelt down a little bit lower to him.

"It's okay, Toddler. It's okay. I'm here to help you." I said as I was comforting him.

When I comforted him, he began to calm back down.

Right after he calmed down, I then placed one hand underneath his knees and one underneath his back and I began to lift him up off of the ground.

As I was holding the Toddler, Schwoz began to land the Mancopter on the side of the tracks.

I then carried the Toddler over to where Schwoz and the Mancopter was.

"Ray, what happened to the Toddler?" Schwoz asked as he saw Captain Man carrying the Toddler over to the Mancopter.

"He's severely injured. He needs my help. We have to get the Toddler back to HQ before he wakes up." I said as I was getting into the Mancopter, holding onto the Toddler.

"So, what this means is that we're going to be taking care of him?"Schwoz asked as he got into the Mancopter and buckled up.

"Yes, Schwoz." I said.

Then, Schwoz turned the Mancopter on and he began to drive the Mancopter off of the ground.

On the ride back to HQ, I looked down and saw the Toddler gripping onto my chest for dear life.

I then knew that I was in for one heck of a ride.

 **(Okay. So, after the battle took place that day on the train, that very same day, Captain Man felt guilty about throwing the Toddler off of the train, he came back to see if the Toddler was still alive and apparently, he was. What's going to happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks**


	2. Guess Who's Working

The next day...

3:30 PM

This starts with Henry's POV:

Henry's POV:

Since my boss, Ray, gave Jasper a job at Junk N' Stuff, everyday, after school, Jasper's going to be coming with me to work.

When I got down to the store, I saw Ray, Jasper, and Charlotte ranting about something and I then decided to come in.

"Hey, Henry." Jasper said.

"Hi, Jasper." I said.

Ray then pulled me into the back.

"Ray, what's going on?" I asked, a little concerned.

"My arch nemesis is back." Ray explained to me.

I then began to think of the villains that Ray and I have fought before and one seemed to come in mind, a lot more than usual.

"The freak with the diaper?" I asked, now reminiscing the Toddler.

"Yes." Ray said.

"Where is he?" I asked as I saw something in Ray's eyes that caught my attention. Guilt.

"I'll show you. I just don't want Charlotte or Jasper to know that I am taking care of him." Ray said, with concern in his voice, as we were getting into the elevator, secretly and quietly.

Once we were in the elevator, Ray pressed the down button and we were now beginning to ride down the elevator to the bottom.

When we got down to the bottom of the elevator, the ride stopped, the door opened, and we walked into the Man Cave.

When Ray and I walked into the Man Cave, I saw a playpen that was big enough to fit 5 or 10 babies in it.

Ray and I then walked over there to it.

When we got over there to it, Ray and I then bent over to see what was in the playpen and when I realized that that was the Toddler, I then backed away from the playpen.

"Ray, why didn't you tell me?" I asked, with concern in my voice.

"I was afraid to, Henry." Ray said as they were both sitting down on the couch.

"Why are you taking care of him, Ray?" I asked Ray.

"Because I felt sorry for him, Henry, he was really beaten and I felt guilty. After all of the battles that I have done fought, the 2 of them that I have fought with the Toddler really meant something to me. I really want to help him. I really want to let him know how much I love him (even though I kind of don't) but, I don't know how." Ray said as tears were coming out of his eyes.

I then placed my hand around his shoulder.

"You have to be there... For him." I said as I was now hugging Ray, comforting him.

Just as I was comforting Ray, Ray began to calm down.

Right after Ray calmed down, the sprocket door opened and Schwoz came in.

"Hi, Ray, are you okay?" Schwoz asked as he saw that Ray's eyes were red from crying.

"I'm okay, Schwoz, I just feel so..." Ray started saying.

"Close?" Schwoz said.

"I feel like there is another personal relationship going on between me and the Toddler." Ray said.

"I know how you feel. Had the same thing going on with Gerda." Schwoz said.

Then, the elevator door opened and Charlotte came in with Jasper.

"Oh my goodness... Is that who I think it is?" Jasper said as he was in the Man Cave and was super excited to be there.

"Charlotte, I thought I told you not to let Jasper down here." I said, complaining to Charlotte as Jasper went over to the playpen.

"He wouldn't quit asking me!" Charlotte said as Jasper picked the Toddler up out of the playpen and held him.

As Jasper was holding the Toddler, his sweaty hands and the Toddler's weight made him lose his grip of the Toddler and the Toddler fell to the floor.

Ray's POV:

When I saw the Toddler falling to the floor, I instantly knew what was going to happen next.

When the Toddler fell to the floor, the Toddler opened his eyes and started crying.

I then knew that Captain Man was going to have to save the Toddler.

I got up from where I was sitting at and then went behind the Auto Snacks machine to change into Captain Man.

Right after I changed into Captain Man, I then went back into the Man Cave living room where Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper were arguing.

"Hold it right there, Jasper." I said, in my Captain Man voice.

Jasper then came over to me.

"Oh my gosh! You're Captain Man! I can't believe I'm here in your lair!" Jasper said, loud enough that it almost blasted my eardrums.

I then sighed.

"So, Captain Man, what are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"I heard someone crying and I am here to save their day." I said.

I then walked over to where the Toddler was, crying on the floor, and I knelt down and picked the Toddler up off of the ground and I started holding him.

Jasper then came over to me.

"I'm Jasper. Remember me? We met like a bunch of times." Jasper said.

"Yes, Jasper, I remember you. Hey. Hi." I said, pretending like I was interested.

Then, the Toddler cried louder.

"Toddler, it's okay. It's okay." I said as I cradled the Toddler in my arms, rocking him back and forth gently.

"It's best if you go, Jasper." Henry said as Charlotte and Jasper were being escorted to the elevator.

"But, I want to help, Henry." Jasper said, begging me to let him stay. I had to say No.

"I know you want to help, Jasper, but, you will help. Soon. Captain Man's just handling another situation right now." Henry said.

"Okay. I understand. I guess I'll just have to come back here tomorrow." Jasper said as he sighed and went into the elevator with Charlotte.

"I'm really sorry, Jasper." Henry said.

"It's okay, Henry." Jasper said.

Then, the elevator door closed.

"So, they're gone." Henry said.

 **(Okay. So, Jasper's first day at work was today. He was being such a nuisance to Captain Man that Henry had to escort him out. I wouldn't blame him. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	3. Up All Night With The Toddler

11:30 PM

This chapter began with Ray's POV:

Ray's POV:

Just as I was sleeping, I then began to hear loud crying coming from the nursery.

"Shut up, Schwoz." I said, thinking it was Schwoz who was crying but, it wasn't.

Then, the crying began to grow louder.

I then got up off of my bed and I then turned on my bedroom light and then moved towards the darkened hallway.

As I was standing in the darkened hallway, a door opened and Schwoz came out.

"Schwoz, what are you doing up?" I asked, whispering.

"I couldn't sleep because I had a really bad nightmare about Gerda. What are you doing up, Ray?" Schwoz asked me.

The loud crying grew louder and louder as Schwoz turned the light on in the hallway.

"It's the Toddler. I don't know why he's crying. I'm just... So worried about him." I said as tears began to form in my eyes.

"Ray, he's just a baby. Why are you so deeply worried about him?" Schwoz said as he was trying to reassure me about the Toddler.

"Ever since the first day I met him, I then knew that he and I were deeply friends. But, when I got captured and was on the train, that moment ended. When I came back to where I threw him, I saw him in intense pain that I had to help him. He's my friend and I will never ever turn my back on him." I said, showing my intense inner feelings of the Toddler to Schwoz.

Schwoz then came over to me and he placed his arm around me.

"Wow, Ray, I didn't know you felt that way about the Toddler." Schwoz said as he placed his hand on my beating heart.

"Well, now you know. Get your hands off of me and go to your room." I said.

Schwoz then got off of me and went back into his room.

Right after Schwoz went to his room, I went over to Cheyenne's old nursery and got out my gumballs.

After I got out my gumballs, I placed one into my mouth and I started chewing.

Right after I chewed, I then began to blow the bubble.

Right after I blew the bubble, the bubble popped and the gum transformed me into Captain Man.

After I transformed into Captain Man, I then found the nursery door open and I walked into the dark room.

When I got into the nursery, I turned the light on and walked towards my daughter's old crib which, she still uses when she comes here.

I then stood over the crib.

As I was standing over the crib, I looked down and saw the Toddler tossing and turning over and over again.

I then heard the Toddler's loud crying and knew that he must be in trouble.

I then bent over the crib railing and I began to lift the Toddler up out of the crib.

Right after I lifted the Toddler up out of the crib, he then started kicking and crying.

I then began to bounce him.

As I was bouncing him on my shoulder, he continued to cry but, the kicking seemed to continue a little bit.

I then sat down in the rocking chair and I placed him on my lap to sleep.

As I was closing my eyes, trying to get back to sleep, the Toddler then let out a loud cry.

I then woke up.

"Toddler, Toddler, listen to me. It's going to be okay. Now calm down, okay?" I said as the Toddler was gripping on to my costume.

As I was saying those words to him, his body began to calm down and his loud cries turned into silence and I then began to cradle him in my arms.

Just when I did that, I then began to rest my head on the rocking chair and I fell asleep.

3:00 A.M.

The Toddler's POV:

As I was sleeping, all of a sudden, I began to have a wet sensation going on in my diaper.

I then began to wake up and start crying.

Captain Man's POV:

As I was sleeping, all of a sudden, I began to feel something wet and when I woke up, I looked down and saw a wet spot on my pants.

I then looked at the Toddler.

"Toddler, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat the Toddler up on my lap.

"Captain Man, I..." The Toddler started saying before he broke down.

"You what, Toddler? You can tell me." I said.

"I wet my diaper." The Toddler said.

Right when the Toddler said that, I immediately knew what to do.

I carried the Toddler over to the changing table and I laid him down on it.

Right after I laid the Toddler on to the changing table, I then looked into one of the drawers and found a diaper.

Once I found a diaper, I then began to take the Toddler's wet overalls off of him.

When I did that, I then saw the big diaper that he was wearing.

 _Wow. No wonder they used to call him big-diapered Toddler._ I said to myself as I was thinking back to Superhero High School.

I then began to unlatch the diaper fasteners and I began to remove the wet diaper out from underneath the Toddler's hairy legs.

Right after I did that, I placed the big wet, drippy diaper into the trashcan.

Then, I came back over to the Toddler and I began to powder the Toddler's bottom.

Right after I did that, I then placed the clean diaper on the Toddler's bottom.

After I did that, the Toddler began to cry again.

I then lifted the Toddler up from the changing table and I held him in my arms.

"Toddler, it's okay. It's okay. It's not your fault. I'm not mad." I said as I was rocking the Toddler back and forth, trying to calm him down.

As I was doing that, the Toddler began to quiet down.

After the Toddler quieted down, I then carried him back over to the rocking chair, sat down, with him on my lap, and I cradled the Toddler in my arms.

Just when I cradled the Toddler in my arms, he fell asleep and just when my head felt the back of the rocking chair, I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

 **(Aw. So cute. Captain Man is being so emotional about the Toddler. It's like Captain Man now has a like for the Toddler. What will happen next? Well, you'll just have to see in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Also, if you have any questions about the Toddler, please ask them in your review and I will get right back to you. Thanks:-)**


	4. What To Feed A Toddler

9:30 A.M.

This starts with Ray's POV:

Ray's POV:

When I got up, I then looked down at my lap and realized that the Toddler was gone.

I then got up from the rocking chair and I walked into the hallway.

Right after I walked into the hallway, I then went out of the sprocket.

When I walked out of the sprocket, I saw the Toddler.

He was just about to get near the Auto Snacks machine.

I then ran quickly down the stairs and just before the Toddler was about to push a button, I then quickly scooped him up off of the floor.

"Captain Man, what do you think you're doing?" The Toddler asked as I was holding him.

"Making sure you don't hurt yourself, Toddler." I said, in a concerned voice.

Schwoz then came over to me.

"So, Captain Man...?" Schwoz said as he was walking around me.

"What, Schwoz?" I said, annoyed.

"Can I get something to eat?" Schwoz asked.

"Sure, Schwoz." I said.

Schwoz then went over to the Auto Snacks machine.

The Toddler's POV:

As I was watching this short half bald man get something from the Auto Snacker, my stomach began to growl.

As my stomach was growling, it began to hurt really bad.

That's when I started crying.

Ray's POV:

As I was watching Schwoz get himself something to eat, I looked down and realized the Toddler was crying.

I then lifted him up to my shoulders.

"Toddler, what's wrong?" I asked, in a gentle voice as I was rubbing the Toddler's back, trying to calm him down.

The Toddler then came out from over my shoulder and he looked up at me with his sad, what looks like to be, blue eyes.

"I'm... I'm hungry, Captain Man." The Toddler said, in a sad but, cute voice.

"Don't worry, Toddler, it's going to be okay. Schwoz?" I said, comforting the Toddler as tears were coming down from his eyes.

Schwoz then turned around from the Auto Snacks machine with a breakfast burrito in his right hand.

"Yes, Captain Man?" Schwoz responded as he was now heading over to me.

"Do you know what a toddler eats?" I asked as I was holding the Toddler as he was still crying.

Schwoz then went over to the computer, sat down, typed in the question, and then, he found the answer.

"Take a look at this, Captain Man." Schwoz said as he turned around in the chair.

"What is it, Schwoz?" I asked as I headed over to the computer, with the Toddler in my arms.

"A toddler can eat solid foods but, some can even still eat baby food. Plus, some can even drink formulated milk." Schwoz said as he was explaining to me what a toddler could eat and drink.

After he explained, I then knew what to do.

"Schwoz, do you mind watching the Toddler while I go down to the storage room and get some baby food for him? I'll be right back." I said as I placed the Toddler down on to the floor.

"I guess I can." Schwoz said as he now placed the breakfast burrito into the front pocket of his shirt and he used both hands to pick up the Toddler off of the floor.

Right after Schwoz picked the Toddler up off of the floor, I pressed the button and the Auto Snack machine door opened and I walked down to the storage room.

 **(Okay. So, Captain Man was worried about the Toddler. I know. The Toddler's stomach started growling and he started crying. Captain Man then began to comfort the Toddler, reassuring him that he was going to be fed by Captain Man. Captain Man then asked Schwoz what a toddler ate and Schwoz gave Captain Man the answer. Solid foods, baby food, and even formulated milk, if My calculations are correct. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	5. Captain Man Feeds The Toddler

Just as Schwoz was watching the Toddler, Captain Man came out from behind the Auto Snacks machine with at least 6 jars of baby food, a bib, and a little booster seat that'll go on to the couch.

"Alright, Captain Man, what should we do next?" Schwoz asked as he was helping Captain Man with placing the 6 jars of baby food on to the table that had the Captain Man logo on it.

"We're going to be feeding the Toddler, Schwoz. Didn't you hear him say he was hungry?" Captain Man said as Schwoz was handing the Toddler to him.

"No. But, I did hear him cry." Schwoz said as Captain Man was getting the Toddler situated in his arms.

"So, you're telling me that you don't like me taking care of the Toddler?" Captain Man asked Schwoz, in a concerned voice.

"No. What I'm trying to say, Captain Man, is that I don't like the Toddler being here. He's ruining everything, just like Cheyenne." Schwoz said, now yelling like mad at Captain Man.

When Captain Man heard what Schwoz said, comparing the Toddler to his own daughter, Cheyenne, he then got really mad.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY DAUGHTER INTO THIS!" Captain Man said, yelling at Schwoz.

"I just did." Schwoz said, in a smart tone.

Captain Man and Schwoz then started arguing and yelling at each other.

The Toddler's POV:

As Captain Man was arguing with the half baldheaded short guy, my stomach began to growl louder and louder and it also began to hurt.

I then began to cry again.

Captain Man's POV:

As Schwoz and I were arguing, I heard the Toddler crying.

I then looked down and saw him crying.

I then lifted him up to my shoulders.

"It's okay, Toddler. It's okay. I'll feed you." I told the Toddler as I now carried him over to the couch.

When I got over to the couch with the Toddler, I sat him down in the booster seat and strapped him in.

Once I strapped him in, he began to calm down.

I then got a bib out that had a yellow duck on it and I started placing it around the Toddler's neck.

Right after I placed the bib around his neck, the tube came down and Henry came in.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Henry said as he was coming over to me.

"I'm just about to feed the Toddler. Want to help?" I said to Henry as I was about to open up a jar of Squash and Zukini mixed baby food.

"I don't know, Ray." Henry said to me, with a little uncertainty in his voice.

Just as I was about to put the spoon into the jar, the Toddler then got a hold of Henry and he started slapping him back and forth.

I then pulled Henry away from the Toddler.

"Henry, are you okay?" I asked, with concern in my voice as I was checking Henry over for any sign of bruising which, I couldn't see.

"I'm fine, Ray." Henry said, a little annoyed.

"Henry, why don't you sit in my seat over there by the crime computer?" I said as I saw the Toddler show Henry a mean face.

"Okay." Henry said.

Then, he went over to the crime computer and sat down in my seat.

I then went back over to the Toddler and I sat back down, with a concerned look on my face.

The Toddler's POV:

As I was sitting in the booster seat, I saw Captain Man get a spoonful out of some kind of mush.

Right when I saw it come towards my mouth, I then began to open my mouth and he placed the spoonful of it into my mouth.

As I was eating it, I began to intake the flavors of it. My two favorite vegetables. Squash and Zukini.

I then swallowed it.

Right after I did that, I then looked up at Captain Man.

"You want some more, Toddler?" Captain Man said as he got out another spoonful.

"Yes." I said, excitedly.

He then motioned the spoon towards my mouth.

I then began to open my mouth and he did place the spoonful into my mouth.

Right after I swallowed it, I looked up at Captain Man again.

"You mind if I have a little bit, Toddler?" Captain Man asked as he got out another spoonful and was motioning it towards his mouth.

Just when I saw him do that, my eyes began to bubble up with tears and my lips began to tremble.

Captain Man then looked at me.

"Okay. Okay. Okay, Toddler, I won't do it." Captain Man said as he now placed the spoon back into the jar, placed the jar on to the table, and he placed his hands on to my cheeks.

Once I looked into Captain Man's eyes, I began to cry a little bit more and he then placed his arms around me.

"Toddler, listen. I remember doing this trick with my little girl, Cheyenne. Just to get her to eat when she was a baby but, she can eat on her own now. I'm trying to help you, Toddler." Captain Man said, in a gentle tone.

When Captain Man said that, I then began to calm down.

Once I calmed down, Captain Man picked the spoon up from the jar and began feeding me again.

 **(Aw. So cute, right? Captain Man had to spoonfeed the Toddler just like he did with Cheyenne when she was a baby. And Schwoz was being mean to Captain Man. When Henry came in, the Toddler slapped him across the face. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks :-)**


	6. Nap Time For Toddler

The Toddler's POV:

5 minutes later...

I got through eating my food.

"Very good, Toddler. I'm so proud of you." Captain Man said, praising me for a job well done.

I then began to giggle a little bit.

Right after Captain Man got up to go throw the empty baby food jar away, into the trashcan, he came back over to me and he began to help me get unstrapped from the booster seat.

Right after I was unstrapped from the booster seat, Captain Man began to take off my bib that had the yellow duck on it.

Just when he did that, I began to yawn.

"Toddler, are you getting tired?" Captain Man asked as he lifted me up from the booster seat and into his arms.

All of a sudden, that sleepy feeling began to go away.

"No, Captain Man. I'm not getting tired. Please put me down." I said, in a cranky tone because I was really wanting that sleepy feeling to come back.

"Okay, Toddler." Captain Man said, in a warning tone as he placed me on to the floor, like I requested him to do.

Captain Man's POV:

As I was watching the Toddler, I heard the Toddler yawn again and then, he began to lay down on the floor.

Just when I saw him on the floor, almost about to close his eyes, I ran to him as quick as I could and I then picked him up off of the ground.

"Captain Man, what are you doing? Put me down!" The Toddler said, in an angry voice.

"You're getting sleepy, Toddler!" I said, in a concerned tone.

"No I'm not!" The Toddler said, in an argumentative and cranky voice.

"Yes you are, Toddler!" I said, in a argumentative tone.

"No I'm not. I was just... doing curl ups." The Toddler said, making up an excuse, knowing that I knew what he was truly doing.

"Your eyes were almost closed." I said, provingly.

"So?" The Toddler said, in a smart tone.

"So that means that you're getting sleepy, Toddler. I saw you lying on the floor. Since you've almost fell asleep on me and... heck, you're doing it now." I said as the Toddler's head was going down and as his were closing on their own.

The Toddler's POV:

As I was about to fall asleep, I began to fight it, trying to get my eyes to open but, they were dwindling shut. I had to give in.

Captain Man's POV:

As I saw the Toddler steadily falling asleep, I saw that his body was about to fall on to the floor.

When the Toddler was just about to drop to the floor, I caught his body, just in time.

I then held him in my arms, with his head on my right shoulder.

As I was holding him, Henry came over to me.

"So, um, Ray, where are we going to put the Toddler since he's getting tired?" Henry asked.

"Do you see that playpen over there near the elevator?" I asked Henry as I was holding the Toddler.

"Yes." Henry said.

Then, me and Henry walked side by side over to the playpen that was right behind the couch and just as soon as we got over there, the Toddler was crying in his sleep.

"Shhh...Shhh. Toddler, it's okay. It's alright. I've got you. You're safe." I said as I was comforting him.

Just as I comforted him, he fell right back to sleep.

Right after he fell asleep, I placed him down gently into the playpen and after I did that, I watched the Toddler as he was sleeping.

"You sure like the Toddler, don't you?" Henry asked as we were both leaning over the railing of the playpen, watching the Toddler sleep.

"Yes, Henry. I do now." I said as I leaned over the railing of the playpen and I began to pet the Toddler's hair.

 **(Aw. That last part was so cute. Toddlers do get that way when one adult announces the word "Nap time". But, Captain Man kept it cool since he now has feelings for the Toddler. What's going to happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks :-)**


End file.
